


Underwater, Even More Beautiful

by tetsurocrow



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Schoollife, Slice of Life, teenfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsurocrow/pseuds/tetsurocrow
Summary: The first time I saw him, he was twelve and so far away. He had short, straight black hair and beautiful obsidian eyes that reminded me of the ocean. For a sixth grader, he was quite the mature one. That time, we were no more than strangers.The second time I saw him, he was seventeen and an arm away. He had grown taller with defined muscles; with the same short, straight black hair; the same beautiful obsidian eyes; and the same maturity. That time, I was the assistant manager of his swim team.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This story will take place when Haru and Makoto are in their second year; Nagisa, Rei and Gou in their first.  
> 2) There won't be a Haru-Rin conflict as it had been in the anime.  
> 3) Instead of during his third year, Sousuke will already be in the swim team in his second year.  
> 4) Samezuka Academy is a boarding school, therefore, Kazuki and Rin live in dorms.  
> 5) This story will be in first POV.

"You're transferring to Iwatobi?" [Kazuki](http://free-anime.wikia.com/wiki/Kazuki_Minami), my fraternal twin, exclaimed in disbelief as soon as he floated up the water. He pushed the goggles up his brown head and swept the excess water off his face.

It was in the late afternoon when the Samezuka Swim Club had their daily practice. All the club members were in their swimwear, boasting and flaunting their bulging muscles, firm abs and biceps as they swam energetically through the water. Words of motivation echoed from one end of the indoor pool to the other end, as well as gleeful celebration upon new personal bests. I was used to this kind of atmosphere by now for I had frequented the pool a lot.

Thanks to my famed title as "Minami Kazuki's younger twin" around Samezuka Academy, I was strangely given a permission to enter as I wish. Thus, here I was, crouching down next to the pool, my arms propped up on my knees to support my chin as I looked at my brother with a bored facade.

"It's in the middle of the year." Kazuki stated, as a matter of fact. "Why would you want to transfer now? You're already in your second year." he added in between puffs of unstable breath.

For a long minute, I kept silent. Of course there was a reason to this unbelievable decision. I had been thinking long and hard ever since I found out _he_ was in Iwatobi High School, swimming for the school. Meeting him again had been my wish since I was twelve.

"I want to see him swim again." I said, never wavering under my brother's strict, over-protective gaze. We were only four minutes apart, but he had been so against me hanging out with boys since we were kids, as if he was any older.

"Who's _he_?" he interrogated sternly.

I boldly stared right back into his violet eyes, letting him know that I didn't fear him. Tugging a corner of my lips up into a lop-sided grin, I answered, "The boy who won in the same competition you lost in sixth grade."

Feeling mostly offended, he raised his voice, "Wha— Who?!" but at that moment, I was already walking towards the exit, ignoring his shouts to bring me back.

_I, Minami Aoi, will transfer to Iwatobi by this week and no one can change my mind.  
_

 

 

 

 

Hence, it was the day after tomorrow, I found myself traipsing down the unfamiliar pristine hallway of Iwatobi High School. There were a few students here and there, shooting me curious glances, not-so-quietly mumbling something along the line "It's a new face.". I ignored the unnecessary attention and followed the female teacher whom had introduced herself as Amakata Miho a moment ago, towards my new classroom.

After a few turns and stairs, Amakata sensei finally stopped in front of a closed door. "This will be your new classroom." she smiled a gentle smile at me, placing her hand on the knob and sliding the door open.

I briefly looked up at the sign: Class 2-1.

_So be it._

The second I stepped into the classroom, I never knew fate would let me see him so soon. Because there, in the back of the class and next to the window, already looking at me with that same void expression, same obsidian eyes, was the person I had been admiring since I was in sixth grade—been searching since I was twelve.

_We meet again... Nanase Haruka._

I cracked a polite smile on my face as I looked towards the whole class, introducing myself, "My name is Minami Aoi and I will be in your care for the rest of the year. It's nice to meet you." and dropped into a bow.

"Now, someone to give Minami-san a tour around the school." Amakata sensei tapped her chin in wonder, letting her eyes wander around the classroom. I saw a few hands shooting up but Amakata sensei nonchalantly looked pass them before landing her eyes on one person, with particularly olive brown hair, sitting at the back of the class.

"Ah, Tachibana-kun, if you don't mind." she smiled at him.

At first, I took notice that the said boy was sitting next to Nanase Haruka.

The second thing I notice was, this was the same boy who had won the relay with Nanase. I vaguely remembered his appearance but I could still recall his impressive backstroke like the back of my hand. I was snapped out of my thoughts when the boy smiled amiably at me, "Sure."

 

 

 

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself sooner, Minami-san. My name is Tachibana Makoto. It's a pleasure to meet you." he introduced himself to me as soon as us both were given permission to exit the class. He had this kind smile on his face that made me reciprocate the curve of his lips.

"It's alright. And please, just call me Aoi would be fine." I replied.

He seemed happy that I told him to drop formalities. The relief was evident on his face, as if I had given him permission for us to be friends. "Then, you can just call me Makoto, Aoi." he beamed gleefully.

 _Well, it wouldn't hurt to be friends with him, I guess,_ I thought, smiling in amusement at the mirth in his eyes.

Soon, we were on our small tour around the school. Makoto was diligent and considerate as to explain how to go to certain places from our classroom. At times, he would open up small topics to lighten up the atmosphere. I could tell that we would get along just fine.

My mouth itched to bring up about swimming or Nanase Haruka, but I didn't dare. So the chance was lost from the tips of my fingers as soon as our tour ended.

 

 

 

"Wow, you weren't kidding." Kazuki deadpanned as he sat down on the starting platform, appraising the new, immaculate uniform I was wearing: light brown skirt, white shirt beneath a dark gray blazer, and a green bowtie.

"And when was I someone who joke around?" I raised an eyebrow, folding my arms across my chest.

"How did Otousan and Okaasan take this so well?" he sighed, slapping a palm across his face in disbelief.

"They didn't. I convinced them by promising to pass Math so they agreed in the end." I shrugged with a proud grin.

"You manipulative witch..." he murmured. "Mind you. It's called negotiating." I shot back.

Before this could turn into a full-on bicker, a familiar voice called, "Well, if it isn't Aoi. You look different."

It was to be expected by his deep voice—Mikoshiba Seijuurou, a third year and Samezuka Swim Club's captain. He had this attention-grabbing slicked back bright red hair and small golden eyes. He always treated me well since I first visited, often saying that he wished I was his little sister or some sort, and we got along well.

I beamed at him and did a twirl, "Can you spot the change?"

For a while, he just stared me down with his hand clipping his chin. Soon, he snapped his fingers, "Your hair got longer!"

Both Kazuki and I exchanged looks and gave him a queer expression. A second after, another person got in the picture—Matsuoka Rin, another one of Nanase Haruka's ally back in the relay.

"Aoi, isn't that Iwatobi's uniform?" he asked, blinking at my new attire.

"It is!" I nodded happily, giving Mikoshiba buchou a quick glare. He only laughed while awkwardly scratching at his cheek.

"So you're in the same school as my sister then!" he grinned, flashing his pointy teeth.

I blinked, "Your sister is in Iwatobi?"

The redhead nodded, "Her name is Matsuoka Gou. You should meet her sometimes. She's a weird one." he chuckled. "Not to mention, she also works for the swimming club there. _Wait—_ You're basically Haru's schoolmate now." he clapped his hands once in realization.

"That's right!" I found myself nodding enthusiastically again, happy by just the mention of my swimming idol.

"Haru?" Kazuki sounded. Based on his voice, I knew he wasn't very pleased.

 _Oh boy,_ I sighed, noticing irked expression on his face.

He lunged his face forward and started yelling, "Is this the boy you were chasing after?!"

"Huh?" Both Mikoshiba buchou and Rin stared at me with curiosity on their faces. Obviously, they misunderstood this real bad.

Mortified, I shoved Kazuki away by his chest and yelled back, "I am not chasing after him!"

"Then what do you call transferring schools in the middle of the school year to, quotes you 'see him swim again', huh?!"

"I have my reasons and it is not because I like him that way! I just admire him!"

"What's the freaking difference?!"

The next thing I knew, we were after each other's throats, with both Rin and Mikoshiba buchou trying to tear us apart. After what seemed like ten minutes, it was finally calm and quiet but the frowns were still there.

"I'm telling you now, I don't have any romantic feelings for Nanase Haruka." I grumbled on the other end of the bench we were forced to sit down on. As Mikoshiba buchou entitled it, the "Get Along Bench".

"Then why transfer schools for him? Why do you want to watch him swim so much?" Kazuki replied from the other end.

Sighing, I pulled my legs up the bench to hug it to my chest. "His freestyle... was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. We swam the same crawl, but his was more defined and flawless, and he had something that I don't. Ever since I saw him that day during sixth grade, it was my wish to one day watch him swim again, or even compete against him. That's the reason why I wanted to transfer so much." I finally confessed, after all these years.

Kazuki sighed after a long minute, scooting closer and placing a hand on my head. "I'm sorry for shouting at you." he mumbled apologetically.

"It's okay." I mumbled right back. "I'm sorry for calling you a dimwit."

"You should be, you midget."

"... You poop."

"Monkey."

To say the least, we needed more than just a "Get Along Bench" because after that, it was such an unsightly view.

 

 

 

 _It seems that they are short of members_ , I mused the very next day in front of the notice board, scrutinizing the Iwatobi Swim Club's rather abstract poster. _I wonder if I could actually take a peek at their practice..._

"Are you interested in the swimming club?"

Startled, I turned towards the voice and was met with Rin—wait, no. This wasn't Rin. Rin was a head taller than me, and he definitely wasn't petite.

"Ah, sorry for startling you like that. My name is Matsuoka Gou and I'm the club's manager." she beamed, clasping her hands behind her back and tilted her head.

 _Matsuoka Gou?_ I blinked, before accidentally gasping aloud, "Matsuoka Rin's sister!"

"Oh, you know oniichan?" she asked in surprise.

"Um, yeah. My brother is also in Samezuka's swim team and I visited there a lot." I scratched my cheek bashfully. "Oh, right. That was rude of me for not introducing myself. My name is Minami Aoi. It's nice to meet you. I'm a new student here." I beamed.

"... Perfect." she suddenly muttered.

"Huh?"

"You are the younger sister of a swimmer, so you must know a lot about swimming then." she brazenly analysed my appearance, clipping her chin thoughtfully with serious eyes. "I'm thinking that you had swam in the past. Am I right?"

"Um, yes..." I mumbled, utterly baffled at her 180-degree change.

"Perfect." she nodded approvingly. "I'm sure Amakata sensei wouldn't mind much, and this could give a gain to the team."

"... Matsuoka-san?"

Before I know it, I was at the outdoor pool, standing in front of the medium-sized pool, of which four boys were already staring up at me curiously.

"Let me introduce you, our new member and assistant manager, Minami Aoi!" Matsuoka-san gleefully announced. In anxiety, my lips automatically curled into an awkward smile and I lifted a hand to stiffly wave at the members.

"Assistant manager?" a dark blue-haired boy raised an eyebrow questioningly.

A blond popped out of the water and grabbed my hand with both of his wet ones. "You must be our saviour sent from the water God! The name is Hazuki Nagisa. Nice to meetcha', Aoi-chan!" he shook my hand enthusiastically that I couldn't keep up with his energy.

"N-Nice to meet you too, Hazuki-kun." "Nagisa is fine!" "N-Nagisa..."

"Aoi!" another body got out of the water, more muscular, more abs— _gulp—_ and apparently it was Makoto. "I never thought you were interested in the swimming club. Let's work together from now on then." he beamed that kind smile which I could never resist.

Putting on his red-rimmed glasses, the dark blue-haired boy approached me. "Tell me, don't you think the butterfly stroke is a beautiful stroke?"

I widely smiled, "It is!"

"I knew it! I knew butterfly was made for me." he cackled quietly. "Ryuugazaki Rei. I will be in your care, Aoi-san."

"Likewise, Ryuugazaki-kun." I smiled back politely.

Finally, the person that I had been looking forward to meeting again, stood in front of me, barely meeting my eyes.

I smiled. _The same emotionless eyes, the same maturity._

"Nanase Haruka." was the only thing he spoke before he plunged right back into the water.

The brightest smile crept up my face as I relished the sight of his flawless front crawl. It was the same as ever, however, _even more beautiful_. _  
_


End file.
